1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium which has an improved still characteristic and a wearing resistance of a head of a recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
One of the important characteristics required for a magnetic recording medium is a still characteristic. In order to impart excellent still characteristic in a recording and reproducing operation of a video tape recorder, it is necessary to prevent the wearing of the surface of the tape by a head of the video tape recorder. In one system, during the still reproducing operation, two magnetic heads which are placed with a gap of 180 degree to a rotary drum and are rotated at high speed with a tape in a circular loop form to perform a scanning. In this system, if the wearing resistance of the tape is not satisfactory, the surface of the tape is gradually scooped out to shorten the still reproducing time.
It has been proposed to incorporate a hard non-magnetic powder which is harder than a magnetic powder, such as powder of Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 in a coated layer of a magnetic tape. The wearing resistance of the magnetic tape has been improved, but a wearing of the head of the recorder is disadvantageously increased. As a result, in such magnetic recording medium, there are two inconsistent requirements of an improvement of the wearing resistance of the magnetic tape for improving still characteristic and a reduction of the wearing of the head of the recorder. It is necessary to minimize the wearing of the head of the recorder and to improve the still characteristic.